


Dirty Dancing has a Whole New Meaning

by AngieO131



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blow Job, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Teasing, bottom!gladio, cum for lube, dancing in general, dancing turned sex, dare to dance, frat party, gladdy gets fucked yall, playing pool, self restraint, slight AU, top!Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: End of senior year, Gladio invites everyone to a frat party at the college. Noct dares Prom to ask Gladio to dance, and, boy, do they dance.~Slight AU. In this, there will never be a darkness or marriage to Lunafreya. Regis won't have to die, and everyone gets to be happy.~Outfits are based off of designs by@fairygodpiggyart! I suggest checking her out because her art is amazing, and she is a total sweetheart!





	Dirty Dancing has a Whole New Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



Finals week had just finished and school had turned into the last weeks of dragging anticipation of the summer months. Prom and Noct had already gotten jobs set up for the summer together at a cafe that was close to the citadel, and they had just finished procuring and moving into a shared apartment now that they were both old enough to sign the lease. The King had been generous about paying the rent so long as they took care of the rest of the bills so the place was much nicer than what Prom had even began to anticipate. Add in that Ignis was moving in as well, his and Noct's relationship public now that Noct was practically graduated- the one stipulation that Ignis had set on making it public, though Prom was convinced it was really just Ignis's final, desperate attempt to get Noct to study for his last finals instead of playing video games and sleeping all the time.

The fall held the bitter sweet taste of college life for Prom and Noct's full dive into training to be the next King. Prom was excited to get to study photography and engineering, but he knew he'd hate school life all the same because it would mean time apart from Noct. Though, he'd get to see Iggy more, which was a plus- perhaps he'd tutor him if he asked nicely enough- and he'd also get to see more of Gladio, something he would take a million classes to get to do. It wasn't a coincidence that he was practicing with Noct in the gym now-a-days; no, he was there very specifically to see Gladio, and Noct- the brat- knew it and used it against him often. Prom had to be very careful to not think of the many times that he found himself flat on his back with Gladio's face looming over him- or better yet the two delicious times that he was the one looming over Gladio, the surprised 'o' on his lips making Prom just want to kiss him all the more.

Now that the week was up and all studying was done, Gladio had invited them to a party on the college campus. Apparently, his frat was throwing an end of the year bash, and Prom had been begging Noct for weeks to go with him so that he wasn't alone with Gladio. It hadn't taken much bribing once Noct found out that Iggy was also going. So after Friday's classes were done, they headed home to get ready. Noct being his normal self just threw on jeans and a Navy sweater that changed from navy at the shoulders to the colours of the sunrise closer to the hem with a purple plaid shirt tied around his waist in case he got cold. Prom, however, knew he'd be dancing and that he would need to dress for getting overheated. It wasn't often that he got to go to parties, and if he couldn't have Gladio, he could at least feel up a hot college boy while there. 

Taking a shower, he used his favourite shampoo and body wash, smelling of teakwood and ocean spray. He picked out his tightest pants, a black set of skinny jeans with rips on the legs from his several misadventures in them. Over the top, he wore a mesh tank with a yellow tank on top of it that read "Chocos Locos". There was a yellow and black paisley bandana tied around his bicep and a beanie over his styled hair with black boots on his feet. Grinning in the mirror, he checked his outfit front and back one last time before nodding and stepping out into the living room, just to stop short and laugh. "Ya guys done making out so we can go?"

Noct pulled Iggy closer when he tried to pull back, keeping him in the kiss just a bit longer before pulling back slowly. He was being a little shit and everyone present knew it. "Now we're done. We wouldn't have even started had you not taken ten years to get ready."

Prom rolled his eyes and bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. "Yeah, yeah, I try too hard. Tell me about it on the way, yeah?"

~

Prom has had one drink. Make that two. No... three? Maybe three. But no more than three. The room is hot and crowded, his ass is pressed tight to the hips of some ripped college guy that he doesn't even know whose hands are tight on his waist as they grind to the pounding beat of whatever song is playing. Prom has sweat rolling down his back and on his forehead and neck and he's never felt so wanted as when the guy bends forward over him to nip as his neck. But just like with the other four or five... maybe six?... guys that he's danced with, he coyly extracts himself from the guy's hands, pulling away as the song ends. He gives the guy a grin as nods towards the side of the room where Noct and Iggy sit on the couch, guarding his drink as they talk about who knows what. "Gotta run; thanks for the dance."

He moved between the bodies swaying on the floor as they next song started up, picking up his cup and taking a sip as he plopped between his two best friends. Noct sniffed, taking a sip of his own drink. "Does you sitting between us all the time mean we're your parents now?"

Prom laughed as Iggy shook his head, his immaculate brow raising. "Yes, it does, father, dearest."

Noct choked on his sip, sputtering on his laugh. When he finally caught his breath, wiping away the beer from his chin, he pointed at Iggy. "Are you implying that Iggy is your mother?"

Giving a huff, Prom nodded. "Please, he mothers us both. So definitely. Though, that's kinda rude? He's just the father that looks after me the most. Your the father that tells me to be reckless and then pretends that you don't whenever other dad gets mad at what I did."

Noct laughed again before throwing an arm behind Prom's shoulders. "Then tell me, my son? What's on your mind?"

Prom's eyes immediately darted to the corner where Gladio stood among the crowd around the pool table, playing a game with his frat buddies. Shrinking lower into the couch, Prom pouted, the alcohol loosening his mouth as the words tumbled from them. "Why the fuck is he so hot? He's in sweats. SWEATS, NOCT. WHY IS HE SO HOT IN SWEATS."

Noct snorted, following his gaze to Gladio. "Prolly because you've been thrown onto the ground in training so many times by him that it's just foreplay at this point."

Prom gasped as if scandalized before moving his gaze back to Gladio and staring for a moment before shrugging. "Fuck, you're not wrong."

Noct scowled, wagging a finger at him. "Is that anyway for the son of the Prince of Lucis to speak?"

Turning his gaze towards Noct, Prom gave him his most blank, most innocent stare before speaking. "Fuck, damn, shit, cock-sucking, mother-fu-"

Iggy was frowning as pointed a finger at Prom, his other hand resting over his mouth. "That's enough of that, Prompto Argentum."

When the hand released him, Prom gave a chastised look, trying his best not to laugh as he said, "Yes, mother; sorry, mother."

As soon as Noct cracked up, so did he, both of them pressed together and they giggled mercilessly. Finally, Noct gave Prom's shoulder a tiny shove, nodding his head towards the pool tables. "Go ask him to dance; I bet he won't say no."

Prom shook his head, sighing blissfully at the thought. "Naw, I couldn't; he'll definitely say no if-"

"I dare you."

Prom's eyes narrowed as his turned his gaze to Noct before draining his cup and standing. "Alright then."

Crossing the room, Prom joined the crowd that was watching the game. He couldn't keep his eyes from following Gladio around the table. Even in such a simple matter as playing pool, his walk was determined, his face caught in a perpetual smirk as he prowled around the table to look for the best angle. Prom bit his bottom lip, crossing his arms to rest his left hand gently against his mouth to hide the fact as his eyes followed the rippling muscles displayed by the black tank top that he wore, following the curve of his body as he bent over the table and took aim. Even without him moving, you could see the power in the bunch of his muscles, could tell the force that he held back to just lightly tap the cue ball. He felt rather than heard the stick connect with the cue ball, his abdomen clenching deliciously, he eyes following the ball across the table and sink into the hole. Gladio moved again, prowling around before stopping in front of him, not having even noticed he was there. 

Prom swallowed harshly as Gladio bent forward, his breath growing shallow as his eyes followed his movements before continuing down to rest of his ass, so plump and tight, even beneath the veil of the cotton sweats. Prom closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself as his heart raced in his chest. The only way he made it through the rest of the game was by keeping his eyes strictly on the table. Gladio won because of course he did, but Prom was pretty sure he had gotten the best reward of them all. 

Moving out of the crowd and to his side as Gladio handed off the pool stick, Prom gave him a grin as he turned to see who had touched his arm. "Wanna dance, big guy?"

He felt his stomach drop slightly as Gladio's brow cocked up, knowing he'd be turned down, but the grin that followed the look made his stomach completely drop from his body, his breath slightly taken away as Gladio nodded. "You sure you can keep up, Chocobutt?"

Prom scoffed and grinned back, his hand tightening on Gladio's arm as he began to move back towards the dance floor. "You sure you can, big guy?"

They started out slow, simply dancing facing each other as the beats pounded through the house, the dance floor seemingly cut off from the world as the speakers cut out all noise from around the floor. Prom had to admit, Gladio had some pretty good moves for someone so large, his body limber and moving with the fluidity of someone with a more willowy body type. Before he even knew it, the music had changed to a less upbeat song, the bass pounding loudly as the tempo slowed to a mimic of a heartbeat as a man's raspy voice followed through the speakers.

Prom's eyes caught Gladio's as his large hands settled on the curve of his hips, pulling him closer until his large, muscled thigh was wedged gently between Prom's thighs. Prom bit his lip, resting his hands on Gladio's biceps, squeezing the delicious muscle softly as his tongue traced his dry lips. Gladio's hands slid around to the small of his back, pulling his closer until they were pressed so close that Prom could feel nothing back Gladio's body heat in the mere inches between their chests. He bit his bottom lip as they rolled together to the music, closing his eyes to tilt his head back slightly, letting the sensations of Gladio so close wash over him. Being so close, he could smell the slight sweat from the being in the heat of the party and the lingering smell of a workout beforehand, could hear the slight rumble as prom rolled particularly tightly against him, his hands tightening their grip on his waist to give a slight, delicious taste of the impressive strength behind all that hard-earned muscle. 

Opening his eyes as the song began to change again, Prom locked gazes again, his entire body tightening exquisitely as his breath stopped under the heavy, dark gaze of Gladio's stare. He licked his lips slowly, watching in amazement as Gladio's eyes fell to his mouth to follow the movement of his tongue, the air crackling with tension. Just as Gladio's head moved to tilt towards him, Prom pulled away from him, but not going far as he turned and pressed himself back against Gladio as another bass-driven song started up, the beat picking up exponentially compared to the last song.

Gladio was a bit too tall from this position, but Prom fixed that problem quickly as he lifted his arm, reaching behind himself to thread his hand into Gladio's hair and gently ushering his head lower until his mouth is right beside his throat. Gladio changed his stance, his legs slightly staggered and beside Prom as he bent at the knees until Prom's ass is pressed right where he wanted, snug against the obvious arousal in Gladio's pants. A shudder rolls through Prom as Gladio's hands move back to his hips, one staying firmly gripped there as the other slides around to his lower abdomen as they begin the dance back up, Prom grinding down into Gladio's rolls against him. 

Prom's eyes close again, his head tilting back against Gladio's shoulder as his lips fall up slightly, his breath coming quickly and shallowly as his arousal pounds through his veins, heat pooling so tightly in his groin that it's driving him crazy. Feeling the soft flick of a tongue against his neck, Prompto's lips pull into a smirk, his head tilting a bit further away to give him better access. He feels the growl in Gladio's chest rather than hears it, Gladio mouth seeking out the pulse point of his neck, his perfect teeth biting down gently and drawing out a soft whimper from Prom as he arches back into him.

A soft 'please' falls from Prom's lips, and it seems to be all the encouragement that Gladio needs before he continues his ministrations on his neck, leaving soft red bruises and shallow teeth marks from the joint of his shoulder and neck all the way to his jaw. When Gladio's mouth reaches his jaw, the hand that had held tight to his side through their dance slid up his body, caressing his in a way he had never dreamed to want before reaching his chin and tilting his face towards Gladio. There's only a split second of anticipation as Prom catched Gladio's eyes before their lips connect.

Just the first touch alone sends a jolt through Prompto, a wanton groan escaping as they adjust their mouths to a more comfortable position, both of them half wrapped around the other as their mouth move in sync just like their hips in a slow sensual grind. Feeling the gentle press of Gladio's tongue, Prom pulls back, trying desperately to catch his breath through the arousal that choked him. Gladio's eyes were half-lidded as he stared down at Prom, his gaze so hot that he felt like he could melt like a defeated flan right there in the middle of the dance floor. 

He wasted no time in taking Gladio's hand as it was offered, following Gladio's quick steps off of the dance floor and through the doorway of the larger room. Even just as they reach the hallway, Gladio stops abruptly and turns to Prompto, picking him up as if he were weightless and pressing him tightly against the wall as his legs wrap around his waist, his mouth biting roughly at Prom's neck before his mouth seeks his own back out, kissing him with an almost brutal intensity. Prom meets his passion, fire for fire, his mouth opening as Gladio traces the crease of his lips again, letting him in and moaning gently as Gladio's tongue slides along his, claiming him completely with a single kiss. 

The kiss is over before it began, Gladio setting him back down on unsteady legs, giving out a gruff, "Fuck.." as he pulls him further along the hall and up the stairs of the frat house to the second story with rushed steps. Finally up the stairs, Gladio takes the second door to the right into a bedroom lit by the streetlamps outside, closing the door and crowding Prom up against it. Resting his hands on either side of Prom's torso, his hot gaze racks his body, Prompto shuddering under the intense focus before his hand moves and locks the door. Gladio's eyes flash away from him quickly to look at Prom's hand on the lock before moving back to catch his gaze, the depths of those dark eyes lighting on fire just before his mouth moves back down to capture Prom's in a devouring kiss.

Prom arches into the kiss with wild abandon, his heart pounding wildly and his hands looking for purchase until they finally land back on his back. His fingers cling to the fabric as he grips tightly, a snarling growl coming from Gladio moments before he pulls from the kiss, breathing heavily as his mind raced with all the fantasies that he had ever imagined. Wrapping his leg around Gladio's, his hands slid around to his chest, shoving roughly as his leg pulled his foot from under him, Gladio going down quickly. Prom followed, straddling his abdomen and leaning over him with a grin at the surprised expression on Gladio's face. "Someone's getting better."

Prom chuckled gently, adjusting his hips slightly until his heavy cock was pressed to the ridge between his abs. "Someone has a very good, very hot teacher."

Gladio frowned, his hands pulling Prom closer. "That teacher better be me or I'm kicking ass."

Prom smirked, flicking his tongue gently against Gladio's lips yet pulling back when he tried to chase him for a kiss. "Oh, yeah? Am I yours to kick ass over?"

Gladio growled roughly before rolling them and readjusting until his hips were snug against Prom's, grinding their clothed cocks together soundly. He leaned down over Prom, biting possessively at his neck as Prom arched delectably, moaning loudly into the empty room. "I sure fucking hope so."

Prom grinned, using every bit of force in his body to shove up and roll them back over, still straddling Gladio as he pressed roughly on his wrists to hold them on the floor. Leaning over him, he bit just below his earlobe, shivering as Gladio whimpered straight into his ear before whispering. "Then I suggest keeping your hands right there lest I make you beg before you get to cum."

Prom's smirk only grows at Gladio's sharp inhale, watching as his hands curl into fists when Prom releases his wrists to slide them down his arms gently. A thrill flutters through Prom's stomach as Gladio shudders beneath him, a gentle groan sounding from the larger man as he continues the trail down his shoulders and pecs, sitting up straight. Digging a finger into the thin fabric of the tank top, Prom created a hole and ripped the tank, top to bottom before pressing his hands firmly against Gladio's pecs, gently rubbing his thumbs against his nipples. His cock aches in his jeans, begging for release from the tight space, but he ignores it in place of leaning down to flick his tongue gently over Gladio's left nipple, preening under the moan that it elicits from him.

Drawing on his fantasies, Prom lavishes attention to the bud until it's hard before moving his mouth towards the other nipple to do the same to it, his fingers rolling the other between them. Electricity runs down Prom's spine and through his veins as he releases Gladio's nipple after a gentle love bite that makes him cry out and arch up. Following the well-marked path between his pecs, Prom slides down his body, licking along the crease of his muscles and biting at his abs until he reaches the last row, following the happy trail down to the waist of his sweats. Moving his mouth down the front of Gladio's sweats, he looks up to catch him lifting onto his elbows, watching him for an intense gaze. Prom hold the eye contact as he pulls the sweats and his boxers down slowly, alternating inching each side down until Gladio lifts to get them over his ass and to his knees.

Prom grins before slipping underneath the fabric, licking a stripe up the underside of Gladio's cock as he positions himself comfortably with his arms resting on either side of his hips. Nothing ever felt as empowering as the gasped "Fuck!" that breaks the otherwise almost silent room, his hand wrapping firmly around the base of Gladio's cock as he opened his mouth to take him in. He was stopped short by his name falling from Gladio's lips like the rasping gasp of a tortured man. "Please... Gods, Prom, please let me touch you. I've wanted to for so long; please let me."

Lifting his eyes slowly, Prom licked his lips as he thought it over before nodding his head a single time. "You can touch me; grip me. But don't even think of taking control."

With that as his final words, Prom flicked the tip of his tongue over the tip of Gladio's cock, getting a taste of the precum oozing from the throbbing head before taking him into his mouth and applying a gentle suction as he began to move his head, taking him further into his mouth. The tortured gasps above him only pushed him forward as he sucked him, the hands the pulled the beanie from his head and ran into his hair shaking as they momentarily pulled before pushing slightly, the war in Gladio between wanting more of this and more of everything obvious. 

Prom focused on the task at hand, increasing the suction as his hand twisted up and down the space that his mouth couldn't take, trying to push Gladio quickly to the edge. Moving his other hand down to cup his balls, he rolled them gently in his hand before Gladio gave a soft cry, stuttering as a single hard throb went through his cock before erupting in his mouth. Prom slowed his movements, pulling back enough to keep from gagging as Gladio came in his mouth. When Gladio finished, slumping back onto his arms, Prom pulled off his cock before placing his hands on Gladio's hips and raising them as he sat up on his knees, his gaze following past Gladio's spent cock, down his abs and pecs and straight to his wide, shocked eyes as he opened his mouth, allowing the contents to pour out over Gladio's hole. 

Following the liquid, Prom bent forward, swiping his tongue through the mess to circle his hole. Gladio mewled as he started up a pattern, circling his hole before probing gently, wiggling against the tight muscles to coax them open. His name was a chant in the dark as Gladio's body rolled, his hands gripping at Prom's thighs. Slowly, Prom worked his way in, the muscles loosening until he was confident it'd be easy to use fingers. Pulling his mouth from Gladio, he lowered his hips back to the ground before pressing a single digit in. His finger slipped in with little resistance, Prom moving it in and out in slow thrusts as he leaned forward over Gladio, kissing at his neck. "You're doing so good, babe."

Gladio groaned, his body still rolling as Prom added a second finger, thrusting them in gently before slowly scissoring them out to stretch the muscle. He ignored the ache in his wrist as Gladio groaned his name before pulling him into a searing kiss, his body rolling impatiently against Prom's thrusts, trying to get more friction. When Prom could easily fit three fingers, he groaned, pulling back, shaking in anticipation. Sitting back on his knees, Prom unbuttoned his pants and pulling his weeping cock from the confined space with a rush of pleasure. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled his wallet out and pulled out the condom tucked inside beore replacing the wallet and quickly unpackaging and rolling on the condom. Leaning back over Gladio, he kissed him gently, whispering softly, "You ready, big guy?"

Gladio whimpered, tightening his legs around Prom's waist where they were still held by his sweats. "Prom, please, fuck me now; I'm so ready and I've waited so lo-AH!"

Prom bit his bottom lip as he inhaled sharply, his cock buried halfway with just the single thrust. Pulling his hips back slowly, he closed his eyes, groaning as he completely left Gladio's hole despite his protests. Gripping himself, he rubbed the tip of his cock around Gladio's hole before slowly sinking back in, eliciting a moan from both of them as he slid deeper. With a final thrust, he was fully buried, his hips flush to Gladio's as he leaned down to kiss gently at the corner of Gladio's cheek. "Are you okay? Does it hurt at all?"

Shaking his head gently, Gladio gasped out as his muscles constricted against Prom, pulled a gentle moan from them both. "No.. No pain. You can move now; please fucking move."

Prom gave a gentle nod of his head before setting a steady rhythm inside Gladio, pulling out slowly and thrusting in quickly, adjusting slightly each time until that special gasped moan fell from Gladio's lips, his eyes rolling back slightly before closing all together. "There.. Fucking right there; oh Gods, Prom, please."

Prom moved faster then, his thrusts going from gentle to hard and fast, setting a punishing pace as his cock began to throb, wanting to bring Gladio to completion a second time, a feat not impossible if the throbbing hard cock against his stomach was anything to go by. Biting back a groan, Prom panted out, "I'm close, baby. Are you?"

Gladio nodded, his voice leaving him almost completely as he gasped out moan after moan, griping at Prom's arms, his legs tightening ever more. "Y-Yes..Touch me... So cl-clo-OH!-se!"

Prom reached between them, griping Gladio's cock and jerking his swiftly, closing his eyes for fear of cumming from the look on Gladio's face before he could get him off again. Prom used every last resource of strength to go faster and harder, until finally he heard the intoxicating sound of his name being moaned in stuttered breaths or increased pleasure. Prom opened his eyes just as Gladio came, his eyes racking over his face and heat pooled deep in his groin, his body tightening like a string about to snap until it did, the release causing his eyes to white out momentarily, his weary body falling onto Gladio's.

He came back down to Earth to find Gladio's arms wrapped around his back, both of them breathing more slowly, though neither having caught their breath. Lifting up gently, he placed his arm over Gladio's chest, resting his chin on his hand. "That was.."

Gladio laughed a single, breathless bark. "Fucking incredible is what it was."

Prom grinned, pulling himself up to kiss Gladio gently. "And we should..."

Gladio tightened his arms, nipping his lip. "Definitely do it again."

Prom laughed gently, nodding. "I agree. Although, maybe after we... talk about what this is? At a later time, of course."

Gladio nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Like, tomorrow? Maybe over lunch?"

Prom grinned, his heart fluttering as he nodded, happiness filling the void of the currently satiated arousal. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
